Frozen
by Crypticelfdreamer Idril
Summary: Ami falls into despair but is helped by a friend...or maybe more. pg-13 for attempted suicide and a hint at bi-sexaulity. nothing graphic. please R&R!
1. Helping a friend

Fire and Ice  
  
  
A/N This is just something I thought up in my spair time while I was  
sick and hyped up (or maybe down) on Benadryl. If this is utterly  
vomitable or wrong or kinda insane, I blame the Benadryl. I'm just  
going to type, so I don't know how this will turn out. I'm going to  
try to do something romantic and perhaps sappy for all you out there  
who like me love sappy romances!!! Please review!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Ice~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
They know nothing about me. Not even Usagi, me dearest friend,   
knows the real Ami Mizuno.  
  
They don't know how I yearn for what they have...love, happiness,  
beauty, carefreeness. I will never have any of these.   
  
I have put so much pressure on myself. Pressure to be perfect, to  
be intelligent, to behave. All I really want is to be myself. To  
show them the real Ami. To run wild and free.   
  
But alas...I can't. I have created a wall around myself. An   
inpenatrable wall. One that not even I can penetrate.  
  
How I wish to be set free. To be loose of the binds that hold me  
down. Then I could be myself. I could show them all the Ami that  
I know they would love as much as I would.  
  
But I, so cowardly, won't try, for fear of being unsuccessful.  
  
Instead I will say goodbye to the world, which has harshly judged  
me, and frozen me.   
  
I stand in the cold of the grove of trees in which I spend my quiet  
time, holding the knife to my wrist.   
  
'With one swift stroke I can end all the pain' I told myself.  
  
And one swift stroke was all it took. Ami felt the darkness creep  
up and grip her. She fainted away from conciousness.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Fire~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ami felt fingers tenderly stroking her hair. She looked up into  
Rei's deep, knowing eyes.  
  
"Ami-chan! You're okay!"  
  
Ami sat up and looked around blearily wondering what had happened. Then it came flooding back to her. She glanced at her surroundings in   
confusion.  
  
"This doesn't look like my mother's hospital."  
  
"That's because you aren't at a hospital. I found you in your   
grove and brought you to the shrine. You didn't slit all the way down to the vein. As far as I can tell, it was the pain that made you slip away. Not blood-loss"  
  
"I'm not that weak."  
  
"I wasn't limiting it to physical. I was talking about the mental  
pain, Ami-chan"  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"Well...For weeks I've been sensing unrest in you. You may not   
realize it, but I usually know when one of you are feeling pain inside  
I've always sensed it even stronger in you Ami. Something told me  
today to go and check on you. I'm glad that I didn't just brush off  
the feeling."  
  
"Thank you Rei-chan. Thank you for saving me."  
  
"Please Ami-chan. I know something is bothering you! You can't   
hide your emotions from me! Please just be yourself for once! I know  
that you aren't just quiet little Ami. I've always been able to  
feel the emotions raging inside of you. Just let it out!"  
  
Ami looked up at Rei and started to shudder uncontrolably. The   
tears started to fall down in waterfalls of emotion.  
  
Rei embraced Ami close to her and tryed to soothe her.  
  
"It's okay, Ami-chan. I'm here"  
  
Ami started to calm down a little. The shuddering ceased and her  
breathing became more controlled.  
  
"Rei-chan...I don't know why I havn't seen it before...you've   
always been there when I needed you."  
  
"And I always will be Ami-chan"  
  
  
  
  
A/NSo what did ya think? Totally horrible? Pretty good? Somewhere  
in between? Please R&R! hehe...wasn't psychotic at all... 


	2. Falling in Love

Fire and Ice  
  
  
A/N I was asked to continue this is a review, so here goes. I plan  
to make a few plot twists on the way, but this chapter will be Ami  
and Rei thinking about how they are going to tell Usagi and the others  
that they are in love. Ya, I know that in Japan, it isn't a big  
deal to be bi-sexual as it is America. I am writing this assuming  
that it would still be weird to tell a group of friends that you had  
known for a long time that you were in love with another member of the  
group. Of course, it may not be this way, but that's how this fic is  
being written! I'm really sorry if this offends anyone or annoys anyone! I will totally understand.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Together~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Every since the "incident" Mrs. Mizuno had noticed that her daughter  
had been staying at the shrine a lot. Mrs. Mizuno almost knew that  
there was more to Ami and Rei's relationship then they said, but knew it was what Ami wanted. Ami had been so different lately. So...content. She wore the true Ami smile, that she hadn't seen in years for more than a few seconds.  
  
"Hey Mom...I'm going over to Rei-chan's to watch movies for a while!"  
shouted Ami from upstairs.  
  
"That's fine dear" Mrs. Mizuno yelled back. It wasn't like Ami to  
yell around the house and be so energetic. Mrs. Mizuno liked the   
new Ami. The new Ami was happy.  
  
~~~  
Ami ran out the door on the way to Hikawa Shrine. She looked around  
her, inhaled the fresh scent of blooming cherry blossoms. If it weren't for her Rei, she wouldn't be here to enjoy this. Enjoy her new life.   
  
In some ways, Ami was so happy that she tried to kill herself. She knew that it wasn't the answer to what she had been feeling, but if she hadn't done it, she wouldn't be happy now. 'Life really is ironic' she thought.  
  
She knew that Rei worried about her. Always when Ami would walk in, Rei would search her eyes, looking for any trace of unsettled emotions. But Rei didn't often find it anymore.  
  
Yet Ami knew that she would today. For Ami's mind wasn't at complete ease today.  
  
She walked up the steps to Hikawa Shrine and knocked on the door. Rei answered and her eyes lit up.  
  
"Ami-chan! You're here! You know you don't have to knock!"  
  
Ami laughed. "Rei...I just don't feel comfortable barging in! What would your grandpa think?"  
  
Now it was Rei's turn to laugh. "My grandpa probably wouldn't even hear you coming in!"  
  
They walked inside and went up to Rei's room to watch movies and talk. Ami decided it was time to talk to Rei about what was on her mind.  
  
"Rei-chan...We have to tell the others about us some time you know."  
  
"Yes, I know Ami-chan. But when?"  
  
"I think the sooner the better. We should be honest with them. Come out into the open about our relationship."  
  
"How about we tell them at the study session tommorow. We will all be here, so we can tell them all at the same time...together."  
  
"That sounds great" Ami said as she snuggled up against Rei.  
  
  
  
  
A/N Well this is the second chapter I wrote just kind of as an experiment. I think that I'm fairly happy with it, so I will continue it! Sorry for all you who thought this should stay a one-shot if any of you! (You havn't said anything yet, so I assume it doesn't make that much of a difference to you!) Thanks for reading, please review!!!!! 


	3. Telling their friends

Fire and Ice Chapter 3-Telling the Truth  
  
  
  
A/N-Okay here is chapter 3. This may be the final chapter unless I plan to go through with the twist I want to do. Then there should be maybe 2 more chappies after that. But who knows? It could easily change. I must say I am really enjoying to write this fic. It just flows out better than a lot of other fics I have written. Well...on to the fanfiction!!!!  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Fire and Ice~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rei walked up to the door to Ami's penthouse and tapped lightly, almost nervously. Just as she had thought she would, Ami's mother answered the door.   
  
Rei smiled uneasily before saying, "Morning Mrs. Mizuno! Is Ami awake and ready for the study session yet?"  
  
"Oh you know Ami. She's up and ready. Come on in! She's up in her room if you want to go get her!" said Mrs. Mizuno.  
  
Rei ran up the stairs to Ami's room, careful not to drag her feet over the expensive carpet. Finally she arrived at Ami's door and she let herself in.  
  
"Hi Ami-chan! Are you ready?"  
  
Ami walked out of her closet. "Sure am! Let's go!"  
  
The two girls ran down the stairs and out the door, pausing just long enough to give Mrs. Mizuno a quick goodbye. They strolled down the road to the shrine,arriving there before the others.  
  
"So...Are we going to tell them today?"  
  
"Yes Ami-chan. I think we have to."  
  
"Good. It will be nice to be out in the open about this with them."  
  
  
About 10 minutes later the other senshi were there. Even Haruka-san and Michiru-san came to see them with Hotaru-chan. The only senshi missing was...  
  
"USAGI WHERE ARE YOU?" Makoto demanded over her communicator.  
  
"God why can't she ever be on time?" asked Minako exasperatedly.  
  
"She's such an absentminded little rabbit." said Haruka.  
  
Michiru just laughed.  
  
Everyone was just about to comment on how quiet Ami and Rei were when Usagi came bursting into the room.  
  
"Omigosh guys I'm so sorry that I'm so late but I just saw these shoes that i had to have and then this mean old sales lady told me that they didn't have them in my size so I had to find a different pair of shoes and that took days and you know how it is and then there was this little dog that didn't like me and and and"  
  
"BREATHE, USAGI, BREATHE." commanded Makoto.  
  
Usagi immediatly shut up and started breathing in and out.  
  
Everyone burst out laughing.  
  
When everyone had finally quieted down and had started studying Ami looked at Rei over the table and nodded.  
  
"Uh...guys...we have something we need to tell you all." Rei said.  
  
Everyone looked up expectantly. "Well..." said Minako.  
  
Rei looked up at Ami and nodded. Ami nodded back expectantly. Rei motioned for her to speak up. Ami rolled her eyes and took a deep breathe. Then she started.  
  
"Welllllll...about a week ago, Rei and I...we...well... We are a couple." Ami announced. Her and Rei looked down at the table, unsure of how they would take it.  
  
Everyone was quiet  
  
"Hey...maybe we can double some time" said Haruka.  
  
Rei looked at her graciously. Then the other senshi started speaking up. "Well...it's shocking, but I'm happy for you." stated Makoto firmly. Rei shot another grateful look, this one aimed at Mako-chan. "Ya! It's awesome!" said Minako excitedly. "Somehow I always knew something like this would happen!" Usagi exclaimed.  
  
Ami noticed that the only one who hadn't said anything was Michiru. She glanced at Michiru, hoping to be able to read some sort of emotion on her face. Michiru looked at the two girls thoughtfully before speaking.  
  
"Well. I must say that part of me is jumping with happiness for you guys, but you do know, that even though this isn't a big deal, your parents might not support you fully in your decision, or they might be a little weary. You need to tell them flat out and together that you guys are serious, and really love each other. You have the support of your friends, now go for the support of your family. And remember; if you ever need any help figuring anything out about your relationship, or how to tell your parents, Ruka-chan and me are always here for you." she said with a smile.  
  
Ami and Rei let out a sigh. "Thanks Michi-chan" said Rei.  
  
"Thanks all of you!" said Ami.  
  
  
  
  
A/N so they've told their friends...but what about their parents? (well...in Rei's case...grandpa and chad!) Please review if you havn't done so! I'll try to have more out soon! 


	4. Falling off Couches

Frozen Chapter 4- Alone Time  
  
  
  
A/N So here it is! The fourth chapter already! I can't believe how fast this is going! This was originally going to be Telling the Parental Units, but, I decided that I would do what one of my reviewrs wanted, and have some Alone Time with Ami and Rei! OH...btw...THanks you guys for all the wonderful reviews!!! I already have 5 *faints* No seriously, this story has pulled in reviews the fastest...I think it's cause I feel comfortable writing it^^ Well...I guess I'll go onto the fic before you guys start throwing tomatoes at me for my cheasy A/N's...hehe! Please review!  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Alone Time~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ami and Rei sat in the small cafe eating turkey sandwiches.   
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Ami sighed. This was exactly what life should be like. Just sitting and talking with the one she loved chatting and enjoying each other's company. But most of all, Ami enjoyed being herself. Finally she could be the person she had always wanted to be. Things had changed, and this time, for the better.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Rei ate her sandwich as she talk with her love. This was the Ami that was hiding. The one that only she had known that existed. The one that she had set free. The one that she had saved. Rei was truely happy. She now knew the love she had almost lost.   
  
Just thinking about it made her want to cry, to scream, to fall. The thought of life without Ami made her fall into despair now that she knew what it really felt like to be in love. It was wonderful.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
When they were finally done, both pitched in for the bill, and walked out hand-in-hand.   
  
Suddenly a small brownhaired teen ran up to the couple and said in a squeeky voice, "I just heard the news you too! Congratulations!" exclaimed Naru.  
  
Rei giggled. "Thanks Naru-chan! We're so happy to be together too!" Ami nodded in agreement while laughing. "Thanks Naru-chan" With that Umino ran up and slid his hand into Naru's hand. "Come on Naru-chan! We're going to be late! By the way, congrats Ami and Rei-chan!"  
  
The two ran off leaving Ami and Rei giggling insanely. Suddenly Ami stopped and got a warm look in her eyes.  
  
"You're so beautiful when you're laughing Rei-koi" Rei blushed, whether from the compliment or the name, she didn't know. "I couldn't possibly be more beautiful than you Ami-koi." she replied. The two girls kissed before continuing on to Ami's house.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Rei and Ami walked up to Ami's penthouse. "My mother is gone at conferences for the week, so you can stay here if you want" Ami said.  
"Sounds fun" Rei purred raising her eyebrow a bit. Ami laughed at her before continuing, "Mom also left us a credit card so we can buy chow, movies, and anything else we could really want. Well...we might not want to spend too much...don't want to over charge the card. That would majorly piss my mom off." "No shit" Rei said.  
  
After ordering a pizza, and renting about 15 movies, the girls cuddled up on the couch to watch their movies. Pretty soon they kissed, which led to another kiss, which led to another.   
  
Rei moaned as Ami slipped her tongue into Rei's mouth. Both tongues battled for domination, futily.   
  
They were making out in bliss, when all of a sudden the lights started flickering before going out alltogether. Both girls squeeled in terror while falling off of the couch. When they landed on the floor, realizing their foolishness, they laughed uncontrollably.  
  
"Did you see your face?" yelled Ami. "MINE? What about YOURS? You looked like you were about to pee in your pants!" They were still giggling as they got up to investigate and find someone who could tell them what was going on with the building's power.  
  
"Hello, information?" "Yes" "Is there any information on the power outage yet?" "There is a monsterous storm approaching the city. Power everywhere is starting to go out" "Should my friend go home?" "NO! Keep her right there. Going outside could prove fatal!" "Okay. In the mean time, should we just light candles and wait it out?" "Yes. Make sure you have plenty of canned food to eat, and some sort of bottled or canned liquid to drink. You can come down to the first floor to get some food if you need it." "Okay thank you. Bye"  
  
Ami hung up the phone and sighed. "We are stuck here without power for probably at least a few days. A storm is approaching rapidly. We can eat canned food for the duration." "Ah...shouldn't be so bad..." grinned Rei.  
  
  
A/N-Teensy little cliff hanger. Almost not worthy of being called so! What do you guys think? Thanks to all of you who have reviewed!!! I really appreciate them! 


	5. Caught

Frozen-Chapter 5  
A/N- First of all I would like to thank Miko and Trista for their reviews! Bet you thought I'd just completely stopped writing this!  
  
Miko-Heehee...I really like pleasing peoples, and I think that your suggestion made the fic better! Also, peoples who consistantly review my fic's opinions really get taken to heart, because I know that they are going to keep reading the fic! I love you guys that review me, and really want to please you guys!   
  
That last chapter turned out really differently from what I thought it would! Hehe...this chappy will probably be harder to write. And once again...ON TO THE FIC!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Scared~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rei squealed as another peal of thunder cracked through the sky. Ami rolled her eyes in amusement. "I swear Rei! You're the mistress of fire, yet a little thunder has you cowering under the covers?" "Storms are scary Ami-koi! I hate storms!" Rei snuggled closer to Ami. "Ah well. You do look cute when you're scared" "You won't think I'm so cute once I pee from fright!" Rei teased. "Ew Rei-koi! You're icky!"   
  
With that, Ami hopped off the couch and ran into the kitchen, with Rei on her heels. "I don't think so Ami-koi! I won't let you get away that easily!" Rei said as she ran after her.  
  
Another peal of thunder erupted, causing Rei to scream and collide into chairs in the kitchen. This was just too much for Ami.  
  
Ami fell to the ground, laughing hysterically as Rei got up and dusted herself off.  
  
"It is NOT funny Ami." said Rei nastly. "Oh come on Rei-koi! You would be laughing at me were you in my place!" Rei turned around and went up the stairs to Ami's room and locked the door.  
  
Ami looked up annoyed. 'She can be so sulky!' thought Ami. She ran up to her door and tried to open it. "Rei-koi let me in!" she said. "Go away!" Rei yelled. "Rei!!! LET ME IN DAMN IT!" Ami wailed miserably. "NO!" yelled Rei. Ami smirked mischeiviously and tried a different approach. "Come on Rei-koi...it's no fun sleeping all by yourself in the mean nasty storm...and you know you want me in there with you!" she said slyly.   
  
The door opened a crack. "I'm only letting you in because I don't want to be alone!" she said. Ami rolled her eyes, but said nothing. Ami sat down on the futon, while Rei sat on the bed. The room was silent until the thunder started up again. Rei shrank against the head board of the bed and was about to cry, as Ami ran over to comfort her.  
  
"Rei-koi are you okay?" she begged. Rei allowed Ami to hold her a relaxed into Ami's loving embrace. "I'm sorry I was a brat Ami-koi" she whispered. "I shouldn't have been so mean." Ami said softly as she stroked Rei's raven locks.  
  
The two collapsed into each other's embrace.  
  
*************************************  
  
Ami and Rei finally woke up, but stayed in Ami's room, as the storm was still pretty strong. The radio was on, and the announcer was just saying that it was safe to go ahead and go home or to work.  
  
"Oh Ami-koi make it stop!!!" said Rei. The only responce she got was a kiss.   
  
Rei deepened the kiss, until both tongues were wrestling for domination, to no avail. All of a sudden the door burst open and both girls jumped up startled.  
  
"So I was right!" said Ami's mother triumphantly.  
  
Both girls blushed guiltily. "We. . .were going to tell you." said Rei. Ami looked at her mother's feet. "Um...Well...the storm was really bad and Rei-koi was already here and they said not to leave so she stayed and it's been several days, but Rei's grandpa knows that we're here so he isn't worried, but we havn't had any decent food in ages and i missed you and I love you." Ami said then started panting from lack of air.   
  
Ami's mother just smiled amusedly. "Ami it's okay! But I don't suppose you two have told Rei's grandpa about your relationship.   
  
Rei looked down guiltily. "I suppose we should go do that." Ami's mother nodded in agreement. "But Rei-dear. You're welcome to stay here whenever you want!" she said. Rei smiled happily as she and Ami got ready to go to the Hikawa Shrine.  
  
A/N What will grandpa and Chad's reactions be? Btw-I've been using Japanese names, but I can't spell Chad's very well so I'm just going to call him chad! next chapter will be out soon! 


	6. Cliffhanger

Chapter 6- Cliffhanger  
A/N Hehe...I noticed there was a question about the last chappy (Ami's mom finding out) I hope that I can answer the question in the chapter. The next chapter or so won't be all happy and warm and fuzzy...lol. The fic will probably start to have more seriousness, but don't worry, I will keep writing fluffy fuzzy happiness in it too!!! Anyways, please R&R  
Rei walked into the Shrine and went into the family room to sit down.  
  
"Grandpa!!! I need ta talk to you! Bring Chad in here too!" Rei yelled through the house. Ami covered her ears. "Ami-koi...Please let me tell Grandpa." requested Rei. "Of course Rei! I wouldn't have it any other way." responded Ami.  
  
Grandpa walked into the room, but Chad wasn't with him. "Chad is busy in town running errands. Now, what is it you need to talk about Rei?"  
  
Ami could tell that Rei was relieved. She looked at Rei and urged her to start. Rei nodded and then cleared her throat.  
  
"Grandpa...me and Ami are...lovers" she said.  
  
Rei's grandpa didn't look a bit surprised or shocked. Instead he looked downcast. "How come Rei gets a hot chick and I don't?" he said.  
Rei and Ami both burst out laughing. "Grandpa...is that all?" Rei asked. "Well...what else is there to say except I'm happy for you?" he said. Both Rei and Ami went up and gave him a big hug.  
  
"But when are you going to tell Chad?" Grandpa asked. Rei sweatdropped.  
  
"Um...as soon as he gets home I guess..." offered Ami. Rei nodded in agreement.  
It was about an hour later and Chad arrived back at the shrine. Rei called him into the living room and sucked in her breath as she prepared to tell him. She new it would upset him but she couldn't procrastinate.   
  
"What do you need Rei dear?" Chad yelled lovingly as he walked down the hall and into the room where Rei and Ami were waiting. Rei winced, knowing how he felt about her. She had dreaded the moment she would have to tell him that she was in love with someone else.   
  
Ami noticed Rei's hesitance and took her hand, squeezing it encouragingly. "You can do this" Ami whispered softly, to where only Rei could hear.   
  
"Chad...I...I...I'm in love with another person..." Rei started. Chad got a confused look on his face. "Who is it Rei-chan?" he asked softly. "It's...it's...Ami. I'm in love with Ami. I'm so sorry Chad." Rei said softly. . .  
Hehe...cliffhanger. Please review! I'll try to have the next chapter out REALLY soon!!! Sorry that this was sooo short!!! Well I didn't really succeed in answering the question. It will be answered soon though! 


	7. Phone Call and Betrayl

Chapter 7 - Phonecalls  
A/N- Here's another chapter^^ I would say that the last chappy was an evil cliffy except that me don't think nobody noticed:( anyways, please R&R! Now you get to see Chad's reaction!  
Phonecalls-  
Chad stared at Rei in disbelief. "How could you do this to me Rei? I love you so much!" he said on the verge of tears.  
  
"Chad...I'm so sorry. I know that you love me, but I...I...I just don't love you that way...you're a great guy and a wonderful friend, but you're more like a brother. I don't love you that way and never have...and now I'm in love with someone...I'm...sorry..." Rei said, almost crying herself.  
  
"I'm sorry too..." said Chad as his eyes changed from hard and cold to soft and vulnerable and back and forth. "I'm sorry...I just...I have to get out of here..." Chad said as he walked out of the shrine.   
  
Rei ran to the door after him. "Chad...Chad please don't leave." It was too late. He was already walking down the road to the bus stop. Rei went back in sobbing. She went over to Ami, who took her into her arms and rocked her.   
  
"He...he was like a brother to me...I loved him like a brother...and he's gone!" she sobbed. Ami rocked her gently while softly soothing her. "It'll be okay. He has to come back some time...all of his things are here. Maybe we can talk to him then. Convince him to stay..." said Ami.  
  
~Meanwhile~  
  
Grandpa dialed the number on the fridge that said Ami's house. A woman answered the phone, who he presumed to be Ami's mother. "Hello. Mrs. Mizuno?" he inquired.  
  
"Hai...this is she." said Ami's mother in confusion. She rarely got a call that wasn't asking for her as Dr. Mizuno.  
  
"This is Rei's Grandfather. Have the girls told you about their new relationship yet?"  
  
Ami's mother laughed. "I take it you just heard the news. They told me about it this morning. To tell the truth, I had guessed for a while that something was brewing between them. They would give each other such loving and passionate looks, not the same looks that they share with Usagi and Minako and Makoto. Just little things like that. And how much time they have been spending with each other lately! So what do you make of their decision?"  
  
"Well it's fine with me. I didn't really think that Rei would get together with Ami or one of the other girls, but I think it's great that they have found someone they love." said Grandpa, having a rare, profound moment. (A/n lol)  
  
~Next Day~  
  
Rei had waited up all night for Chad. It was now 7:00 in the morning. Ami had already gone home, to Rei's request. Rei hated seeing the hurt look in Ami's eyes when Rei asked her to leave. She just needed to be alone.  
  
Rei heard the door open and she sat up from the couch, hoping that it was Chad. Then she heard voices in the kitchen. She got up and walked to the doorway to the kitchen. Sure enough, Chad was there talking to Grandpa. Rei stood by the doorway listening.  
  
"Grandpa Hino, I...i'm moving. I'll still work for you in the Shrine, but I've found a great apartment that I can get and I would like to be on my own. Please allow me to live away from the Shrine."  
  
"Chad...do you want to leave to be on your own or to be away from Rei?" Grandpa asked.  
  
Chad looked down. "I will never be able to stand seeing Rei with someone else. I love her too much." he said softly.  
  
"Well then my boy, I think you need to talk to Rei about this, because it seems that all of these problems concern her more than me."  
  
Chad slammed his fist down on the kitchen table. "I CAN'T talk to her damnit! I'm so hurt and upset and angry. I'm too embarressed to face her!"  
  
Rei stepped into the room. "Chad...we do need to talk. Please..." she pleaded as Grandpa snuck out of the room.  
~Meanwhile at Ami's house~  
  
"Mom...I'm going to check on Rei. Last night she just pushed me away when I tried to help her. I think I need to talk to her..." Ami said as she walked to the door and headed over the Rei's  
  
~Back at the Shrine~  
  
Chad's eyes got cold. "I have nothing to say to you." he said shortly as he walked into the living room.  
  
"Chad...please...I know you're hurt but ignoring it isn't going to help." she said as she followed him.  
  
"Get over yourself Rei! You think that just because you don't love me, my world is collapsing! Fuck that. I am not your little toy and I'm not a little flower. I'm over you. I was over you after you said it."  
  
"DAMN IT CHAD! Damn it to hell! Why the fuck are you being like this? I DO NOT think that I'm the world and you know it. You also know that you are hurt. I can tell by the way you're acting. You're acting like a fuckin CHILD. Now sit down and talk to me or I will MAKE YOU SIT DOWN AND TALK TO ME." she screamed at him.  
  
  
Ami walked up the steps to the Shrine. She could hear loud voices from the living room, and just walked in, knowing that she wouldn't be heard if she knocked.  
  
  
The next thing Chad did took Rei by total surprise. He took her into his arms and kissed her deeply and passionately. And Rei kissed back.  
Ami felt like she was going to be sick. She was so upset and mad and couldn't believe what she was seeing. "Rei...how...how could you?" she asked with tears running down her face.   
  
Rei immediately broke away from Chad and looked at Ami through tearful eyes. "Ami...I...I didn't mean to... I...He...he took me by surprise..." Rei said desperately as Ami turned around and started walking towards the door. Once she was there, she turned back to Rei and Chad and said "And you enjoyed it." she ran out of the Shrine.  
  
Rei ran to the door crying. "Ami! Ami!" she yelled as she dashed out of the Shrine, looking to see where Ami had run. It was too late. Ami was already out of sight.   
  
Rei walked back into the Shrine crying and went and sat on the couch. Chad sat on the couch next to her and put his arm around her shoulder.  
"See...I knew you loved me. Now we can be together." he said to her.  
  
The Princess of Fire glared daggers up at him. "You bastard. It's all your fault! Get your hands off of me and leave me alone!" she screamed at him before running out the door. She would find Ami even if it took days. 


	8. Plane Tickets

Gone  
A/N Man I didn't think this would turn into a halfway sad fic:( ANyways, I have a few ideas left up my sleave, we'll just have to see how it all works out. On to da fic-  
Ami walked onto the escalator and waited patiently to the top. Once she got to the top, she looked around for her gate. She was in Tokyo airport, and she had a plan.  
  
She had ran straight to her house from Rei's and gotten together all her money, a bag with some clothes, her favorite books, and her journal. She had quickly called the airport to find out when the soonest flight out of Tokyo would be and then got online to buy tickets. Luckily, there was one schedualed for 6:00 that night. She purchased a ticket to America, and would be landing in a city called Los Angelos, where Uruwa was supposed to ahve gone.  
  
Ami walked slowly to her gate and settled into a seat, knowing that it would be a long wait, as it was only 3. She started putting her thoughts in order.  
  
She had left a note for her mother, so that she would know that Ami was okay. She sent a message via her communicator to Luna.   
  
Ami was leaving everything she had once known. She was leaving her princessship of the Planet Mercury, and she was leaving her lifestyle as a fighter for justice. It was all over. She would go to America and start her life anew again. It was like being reborn once again, only this time she would get what she had always wanted; a normal life.  
  
~Rei~  
  
Rei had been running through the city for hours, to no avail. She was begining to get worried, and she knew that Ami wasn't at her penthouse. SHe got on her communicator to alert the scouts.   
  
"Guys...Ami-chan is missing! She got really upset and left the Shrine and she isn't at her place or ANY of the usual spots. I've been running throughout the city for hours and she isn't answering her communicator hails! Help!" yelled Rei frantically.   
  
Minako was the first to return the message. "Rei-chan what happened?" asked Mina. "Meet me at the Shrine and if you see any of the other senshi, pass on the message." said Rei. "Right!" said Mina.\  
  
30 minutes later Mamoru and all the Senshi except Ami were assembled at Rei's. Rei started the meeting. "Guys...I made a terrible mistake. We finally told Chad and he kinda freaked out a little. I kinda made Ami go home and then pretty soon Chad came back. We started yelling and fighting and then he kissed me. Ami walked in right as we were kissing." Rei said with her head down.  
  
Michiru got a sad look on her face. "Hate to break it to ya hon, but you just made the biggest mistake you could possibly make in a homosexual relationship. You NEVER kiss another person, especially not a man." Haruka nodded in agreement. "It was an accident! He kissed me...not me him!" yelled Rei.  
  
All of a sudden the door burst open and Luna ran in. "Girls! Horrible news! I just called over to the Mizuno residence (yes...Luna knows how to use the phone and is clever enough to get away with it) and Ami's mother is in frantics! She found a note from Ami, and I got a similar message on my communicator. Ami has left the senshi. She is flying to America. According to some internet printouts her mother found in her room, her flight leaves at 6:00." said Luna breathlessly.  
  
The room's attention turned to the clock. "5:45! We can still make it! Let's go!" yelled Rei as she ran out the door. "Rei-chan! Wait. Let's take my car. It will be faster!" yelled Haruka. "The rest of us will go in Mamoru's suv!" yelled Usagi as she smiled sweetly at her Mamo-chan. "I'm going with Ruka and Rei!" yelled Setsuna as she ran to Haruka's car to catch up with them.  
  
Once the door was slammed, Haruka stepped on the gas. She knew how crucial it was to Rei that they get there as soon as they possibly could and she wasn't going to stop for anything. 


	9. Gone

Chapter 9  
A/N Here's chapter 9!  
Haruka pulled up beside the passenger drop off lane. Rei jumped out without even opening the door and started to run into the building, with Setsuna on her heels.   
  
"What gate was it?" yelled Setsuna to Rei. "Luna's papers said Gate 20!" responded Rei. Setsuna looked down at her watch. 5:57. They weren't going to make it. Her face fell but she continued to run anyways. There was still a chance. 5:59.  
  
"Here's the gate!" screamed Rei. 6:01 Setsuna looked up praying that the flight had been delayed at least a few minutes. As Rei searched the crowd desperately for Ami, Setsuna checked the boards for any chances of delays. Ami's flight wasn't up there anymore. A tear trickled down her cheek. She heard the other senshi coming up as she went to help Rei.  
  
The other senshi caught up with Setsuna and they went to find Rei together. Rei was standing close to the boarding dock when everyone caught a flash of dark, short, blue hair.   
  
Rei started screaming. "Ami! Ami please wait! Don't leave me!" she screamed desperately. Ami looked at Rei with the saddest look in her eyes as she walked into the tunnel to the plane.   
  
Rei tried to run onto the boarding tunnel but was held back by the security guards. Then Ami was out of sight. The landing tunnel started folding up, and Rei's heart broke. Ami, her Ami, was gone forever. She broke down sobbing in the security guards strong arms for a few seconds until her friends came to get her.   
  
Haruka put a comforting arm around the girl's shoulders and then lifted her up to take her home. 


End file.
